Glucocorticosteroids which have anti-inflammatory properties are known and are widely used for the treatment of inflammatory disorders or diseases such as asthma and rhinitis. Androstane 17α-carbonate compounds said to have anti-inflammatory activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,335. Drugs of Today 2000, 36(5), 313-320, discloses loteprednol etabonate for the treatment of allergic diseases of the airway. We have identified a novel series of androstane 17α-carbonate derivatives.